


Predators and Preys

by GhostClimber



Series: Out of the Blue [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angry Sex, Confessions, Fighting, M/M, heavy past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostClimber/pseuds/GhostClimber
Summary: Dino accidentally uncovers Hibari's only fear during one of their fights.This will lead to some hard confession and to arguing, and Hibari will start to understand something about himself.A prologue to "Out of the Blue", but it stands very well alone too.
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya
Series: Out of the Blue [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982981
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	Predators and Preys

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, yasss, it's been a while since my last explicit fic.  
> I don't really know why XD but this one has been in my mind for quite a while, and it had gotten to the point that I couldn't properly write anything else because I kept thinking about this.  
> I may add some other chapters later, I think I just scraped the surface... but for now, here it is.  
> Thank you to everyone who's gonna read this, kudos and comments are always very welcome!  
> XOXO

They were fighting.  
Each time Dino came to Namimori, it always ended up with him and Hibari fighting.  
And it felt so good.  
Hibari caught Dino's whip with one of his tonfa and, with a quick movement, he set himself free. He didn't know why it felt so good to fight with that blond Italian weirdo, but it did. And he wasn't willing to put a stop to that.  
Dino seemed to be able to understand him perfectly, even if they barely talked, and Hibari found himself comfortable in the rhythm of their battles. It was like dancing, dancing a slow waltz with a perfect partner and slowly, gently bringing the music to life with their steps.  
The music had grown more and more in Hibari's mind, so much that when Dino was in Italy he could only find comfort in thinking of their fights, and trying to imagine the next one. Dino had given him his phone number, but Hibari had never dialled it. He thought it would be a sign of weakness to look for him, to send him a message. So he never used that number. He was sure that Dino was going to come back, one day or another, and that certainty was enough to keep him sane until the next time.  
Dino hit low with his whip, and caught Hibari's ankle. The younger buy stumbled and Dino was quick to press him against the metal web fence that circled the school terrace.  
Hibari raised a tonfa and pressed it against Dino's chin, but the blond was strong and didn't back up a single step. The web let out a menacing screech, and Hibari looked behind.  
Big mistake.  
He tried to focus on the floor, and what he saw worsened the situation: Dino's feet were perfectly stable on the border, but he was almost over the fence. If the web had collapsed, he would have fallen to the ground. A four story fall that sure wasn't going to let him out unharmed.  
He had to make the blond step back. He pushed against him with the weight of the upper part of his body, but he only managed to make the fence screech again.  
It wasn't in his mind to do that, but the terror was squeezing his bowels: Hibari let go of the tonfas and grabbed the collar of Dino's coat and yelled: -Stop it! Stop it, I'm falling!  
-...Kyoya?- Dino called, surprised. Hibari, forgotten all his pride in spite of a enchaining horror, hugged the blond's neck with both arms. Dino's left hand caressed his back, and Hibari heard a whisper in his ear: -You weren't gonna fall. I was holding you the whole time, Kyoya.- Hibari didn't answer. He wasn't even sure he had understood. Dino was saying he was holding him, but the fence seemed to loosen under their weight, so he didn't know whether to believe him or not.  
He felt strong arms lift him up, and with relief he saw the edge of the terrace getting far. He dared to glance at Dino, and he saw him nod to someone he couldn't see, possibly Romario since Kusakabe wasn't often allowed to assist to their fights.  
Dino put him on the ground, then crouched in front of him: -Are you alright, Kyoya? Do you need something? I don't know, a glass of water maybe?  
-I'm not weak.- Hibari stated.  
-Nobody said that.- Dino answered and why, oh why did he sound so condescending? Hibari pierced him with a homicidal stare, and Dino nervously laughed and sat a little farther: -Alright, I get it. You're gonna bite me to death because I'm being nice.  
-I don't need anybody to be nice to me.- Hibari growled.  
-Yes, you do. Everybody does.  
-You're being condescending.  
-No, I'm not.  
-Yes, you are.  
-Alright, then, see it the way you want!- Dino said loudly, and Hibari was slightly taken aback. He had never heard Dino raise his voice, not once in the five years he had known him. Dino got up and stepped away, then turned around, pointed at Hibari with his finger and said: -But if I'm being condescending, you are being stubborn!  
-Wha...  
-And I tell you, I'm getting sick of it.- Hibari looked at him and vaguely thought that Romario must be around, since Dino was perfectly at ease and wasn't acting goofy as he always did when his men weren't around. He saw him pick up his whip, fold it and put it to his belt, then he took Hibari's tonfas as well. He picked them up, then went back to him and rudely let them fall at his side.  
Hibari suddenly felt abandoned.  
He had always thought that Dino had a limitless patience, he had never realised he was pushing it to its limits and now he had gone too far.  
Too far, too late.  
To him, those two concepts were alike.  
And as he had sworn never to arrive too late, he had sworn never to go too far.  
-Wait. Dino.- he called. Dino didn't answer, but the sound of his steps stopped. After a while, the blond said: -I'm listening.  
-I hate heights.- Hibari muttered, -And I hate that I hate heights.- he heard Dino sigh, then his steps came closer. He saw the tip of his battered tennis shoes right at the border of his sight field.  
Then, Dino kneeled in front of him and said: -Thank God, I was starting to wonder if you were human or not.  
-Don't...! This is not a joke!- Dino sat on the floor in front of him and tried to raise his chin with his fingers, but Hibari set himself free from his touch with a rough movement. That boy was giving him nightmares. And shivers.  
-Alright, Kyoya. Do you want to tell me or you prefer to keep on playing the precious?- Hibari hesitated for a long time. After a while, he started to worry that Kusakabe or Romario would come and check on them, but he couldn't convince himself to speak.  
And yet, Dino was still sitting in front of him, patient, barely smiling in encouragement.  
-My parents died when I was three.- Hibari eventually said. Any trace of smile disappeared from Dino's face and Hibari couldn't help but think that he was really handsome when he wasn't making those weird embarrassed faces.  
-They have been... thrown out of a skyscraper.- Hibari felt Dino's desire to touch him come in waves. He was that kind of person who can't help himself from touching people in distress. A tiny gesture, nothing really annoying, a hand on one knee or on one shoulder, nothing more, and Hibari felt like screaming at the mere thought of being touched.  
But Dino didn't make a move and didn't make a sound. Once again, he knew how to act around him.  
-I've been left out of the window. As a warning.- Hibari said, then he repeated: -I was three.  
-Who did it?- Dino's voice was low and menacing. Hibari shuddered: -Someone who's already dead.- Dino didn't say anything more for a long time.  
Then, he went: -You know, if that happened to me I wouldn't be able to step on a pavement, let alone go on a roof to fight.  
-You're being condescending again.  
-Alright, I am. I want the people I love to feel better about themselves, is that so bad?- Dino abruptly said. Hibari answered: -No, but it's useless.  
-Don't you want to feel good?  
-I want to be strong.- Dino sighed again: -You already are. And no, I'm not being condescending. I'm just stating a fact.  
-Said by a herbivore, that is really an unrelevant opinion.- Dino shut up for a while. When he spoke again, Hibari had lied down and was half asleep.  
-You don't know shit about me.- Dino said. His voice was trembling, and Hibari stood up. This was so unexpected, and his mind was already yelling for danger.  
But this time, there wasn't the perspective of a good fight.  
This time, there was the same sense of abandon he had felt twenty odd years before, hung outside a window, looking at his parents' corpses getting colder and colder on the street underneath.  
There was fear.  
-I was not supposed to be the Boss.- Dino said. He was standing, and was giving his back to Hibari. -My brother was meant to be the Boss. He was kind, but strong. He was able to step up for the Family. I only had to keep the Family together before he became of age. He never did. He was killed outside of an ice-cream shop. I buried all my dreams in his casket. All my dreams of living a peaceful life, all my dreams of... going away and never be seen again. I wanted to become a teacher. I only come here and bear your attitude because you're my student. But I won't allow you to call me names, because I fucking buried my father and my brother and I wasn't allowed to shed a tear for any of them at their funeral. And I didn't. So, if you say once again that I'm weak, I swear I'll throw you out of this goddamn rooftop.- Hibari went close to him.  
He didn't know what he was supposed to do or say, or what he wanted to do, he just felt the urge to be closer to him. But Dino turned around, quick, and grabbed him by his throat.  
His eyes were filled with tears, but he didn't seem to be about to cry. He looked angry beyond imagination, and he was scary.  
Suddenly, Hibari realized he hadn't seen but a tiny bit of what Dino was capable of, and felt ashamed. He had let himself being tricked into the “boy next door” image of that young man, and now here he was, his hand on his throat, his face just out of reach, and the urge to touch him and possess him running through his veins.  
Hibari grabbed Dino's coat's sleeve and forced him to bend his elbow. Soon, his feet were back on the ground again; his throat was set free, and Dino stepped back: -I'm sorry, I...- he stopped and shook his head, -You know what? Screw this all. I will wave goodbye to Tsuna and come back to Italy.- he pushed his hands in his pockets and walked towards the door.  
-Are you coming back?- Hibari asked.  
-Why do you care?- Dino asked back. He had stopped, and Hibari reached him; he hesitated, at a mere inch from his back.  
Yes, why?  
Because he wanted that hidden predator to become his prey?  
Because it felt so good fighting against him?  
-Nevermind.- Dino said, -Goodbye, Kyoya.- Hibari threw himself forward and held him by his waist. He was slightly smaller than Dino, and the shape of the older man's body seemed to be built on purpose to fit his.  
-Don't go.- he whispered. Dino stayed silent for what seemed like eternity.  
-Being strong doesn't mean you're not scared of anything. Being strong means being scared to death and keep on going anyway. It's time you learn this, Kyoya.- Dino said, then turned around and pushed Hibari a bit away.  
-I'm damn scared right now.- Hibari confessed after a while.  
-So, what are you gonna do? Attack me?- Dino provoked him.  
Hibari saw a chance and took it. Like a fiery lioness aiming at its prey, he saw Dino's exposed hip and metaphorically bit on it.  
Hibari's hands sunk in Dino's curly hair, and the older boy was pulled down. Hibari's lips met his, and his tongue parted them, rudely, decisively.  
Dino's hands grabbed Hibari's butt and squeezed, hard enough to cause a tiny hint of pain. Hibari responded by biting Dino's lower lip until he could taste blood, then he felt himself being rudely shoved on the floor. He lifted himself on his elbows and welcomed the weight of Dino's body on his own, so stranger and yet so reassuring.  
-The pack is stronger.- he whispered on Dino's lips, and he felt them curve in a malicious smile. Dino lowered himself and licked Hibari's exposed neck, then he replied: -At times. Some selected individuals together sure are stronger than a lone wolf.- he bit. Hard. Kyoya let out a loud moan and arched his body against Dino, while his hands frantically tried to take off his damn coat. He gave up and he shoved the blond to the floor, lifting himself with a strong push of his pelvis. He felt his hardening length against his and somehow felt amused and honoured by that.  
He kneeled between Dino's legs and pushed his shirt up, then he opened the buckle of his belt and lowered the zip. He vaguely wondered why he wasn't surprised to find white underwear, then he pushed that one too out of the way.  
Dino's body was marvellous: slim, slightly muscular, and his skin slightly bronzed. There was a neat sign a few inches under his belly button, and under that the skin was paler. He clearly liked to sunbath. Hibari felt a sting of jealousy at the thought of him, half naked, exposed to everyone's looks on a distant nameless beach. He leaned over him and bit on his nipple. Dino moaned, half in pleasure and half in discomfort, and Hibari pushed forward. He bit on his abdomen, heavily inhaling to take in the smell of his sweat and of his virility. He grabbed it and gave it a few strokes with his hand, then delicately moved it out of the way. He bit on the tender skin right over it, and Dino jumped; Hibari was not sure if he was tickly or just plain uncomfortable, but he sure liked the texture of his pubes' hairs and he wasn't willing to let go.  
-Kyoya, stop.- Dino said, and Hibari obliged. He looked up and asked: -Scared?  
-About to come. Don't think that you biting on my skin is enough to...- Hibari had moved, and the tip of Dino's virility was now in his mouth. -Alright, now I'm scared.- Hibari licked his glans, slightly pushing his tongue into the tiny slit, then took it out of his mouth. He only wanted to go on, to suck on it for the rest of eternity, but some part of him wanted Dino to be a part of it, and not a mere instrument of pleasure. -Want me to stop?- he asked. As an answer, Dino pushed him back down. His cock was long and hard and shivered against the walls of Hibari's mouth. The younger let Dino guide him back and forth, and the sensation of being held there, with a cock in his mouth, was far from feeling bad. He felt good, better than he had ever felt, almost like Dino was the only thing that mattered in the whole damn world.  
-Kyoya, I'm coming!- Dino warned, and removed his hand. Hibari sunk lower, and soon a wave of semen hit his tongue. Dino bent over himself, and the sensation of his contracted abdomen was like heaven. His hand caressed Hibari's ear, while his sensual voice raised in a series of disjointed moans of pleasure. Hibari stood sitting and wiped a tiny strain of sperm from the corner of his mouth, and Dino followed the path of his finger with hungry eyes: -Oh, God, you're gonna make me hard again.  
-That was the idea.- Hibari answered. Dino sat in front of him and kissed him, apparently careless that the taste of himself was still in his mouth. More, that seemed to made him even more eager. He kissed Hibari until he felt his head light and decided this was enough.  
Now, there was only one problem: -What now?- he asked, embarrassed beyond measure but willing to show he could cope with discomfort.  
-Either you fuck me or I fuck you.- Dino answered. The sound of the vulgarity made Hibari's own cock shiver and protest, still in the cage of his clothes. It was oddly arousing to hear him talk dirty. Far from sounding strange, those words of rough pleasure seemed to be perfectly shaped for Dino's voice. Then, his leg spread and he said: -You can go first.- Hibari looked down. The crack between his cheeks stopped a mere inch under his ballsack, and the shadow it cast was inviting. It looked like the first trees of a dark forest, where you know you will find wild animals, dangers and peril, and yet you can't help yourself from coming in.  
-Do it! I don't care if it hurts!- Dino begged. Hibari took off his pants, then dared to touch Dino between his cheeks. It was soft and warm and wrinkly, but not in the slightest it seemed comfortable to get in there.  
-It's dry.- Hibari said. Dino took his hand and sucked his middle and index finger. Hibari suppressed a moan; when he thought his resistance was about to break, he took back his hand. A tiny strain of saliva connected it to Dino's mouth, then broke and wetted his chin. Hibari put his hand between Dino's legs and bent forward to lick his mouth. He met his tongue and entangled his to it, while gently caressing Dino's hole.  
He dared to insert a finger, and Dino muttered a “oh, sì” in Italian. Completely inexperienced but eager to get in as soon as possible, Hibari moved his finger in there, enjoying the firm but soft texture of his insides. They were smooth and rigid, but the sensation of them loosening under his touch was endearing.  
-Get in! Now!- Dino growled on his lips. Hibari, for once, didn't care that he was obeying an order. He pressed his glans against the hole and pushed; soon, he had to force himself against the wave of dizziness that caught him; his testicles contracted in his sack and he fought back the urge to come. It would have been a sign of weakness, somehow. He stopped on his track; Dino's flesh was shivering against his erection, and when he gained back some control he pushed again, slowly, until he felt Dino's hips crashing against his.  
-Oh, Dio. Sì.- Dino whispered. Hibari could feel his hole tight and trembling against his own erection and asked himself how on Earth it could be something pleasant. But, from his side, it was astonishing. And Dino seemed to have a really good time as well, so much that he couldn't seem to be able to speak Japanese anymore. He watched him struggle, laugh in embarrassment, he heard a few unknown Italian words, then Dino decided to go for the body language.  
He grabbed Hibari's hips and pushed him back, then he pulled him against himself. He welcomed his shove with a loud moan, and Hibari got the hint. He placed himself more comfortably, with his hands at the sides of Dino's head, and started to push and shove.  
The air was filled with Dino's moans, the world was filled with it, Hibari himself was filled with it. And, dear God, it was amazing. He wondered whether sex was always this way and, curious, he tried to imagine someone else at Dino's place.  
At first he couldn't even think to anyone else. It was almost like the world had emptied, like there had never been anyone but the two of them. Making a conscious effort, he thought at Chrome. For a short while, before getting to know that she was deeply lost in Mukuro, he had fancied her. But nothing, the thought was disturbing. He tried with men. As much as Mukuro was an enemy, he was also sensual and appealing. Once again, nothing. He just felt enraged at himself, because he was wasting his precious first time thinking at other people.  
-Ite!- Dino managed to say in Japanese: “it hurts”. Hibari realized he had been pushing too hard, and Dino's hands were on his hips, trying to give him a more pleasant pace. His handsome face was now contracted in an expression of discomfort. Hibari felt oddly sorry. He wanted to hurt him, he wanted him to beat him to a pulp, but not here and not now. He bent forward and kissed his lips, while slowing down the rhythm.  
But now, a few things were clear in Hibari's mind.  
He wasn't able to give a name to what he was feeling, he didn't really wanted to, but he knew that Dino was the only man he could be with. The only human being, for what mattered.  
He looked at him and felt a strange out-of-pace beat of his heart. He was really handsome, and more he looked like someone Hibari could trust.  
It was a strange thought: he had always considered Dino as nothing more than an annoying weirdo, and yet he had planted his roots in him, slowly becoming both a need and a partner.  
Hibari chased away the thought that maybe, and just maybe, it had almost always been this way: Dino always seemed to know which buttons to press to get Hibari act the right way, to make him stop and think before acting recklessly. Hibari perfectly knew that he was more than a teacher, he had always been. He had looked for him after the battle for the Vongola Rings, and they had fought even if both of them were exhausted, for no other reason than being together.  
They sure had a strange way of communicating.  
But there was something more, behind the surface, something big and dangerous and scary, that Hibari didn't want to examine in that very moment.  
Dino said something in Italian, and Hibari said: -I don't understand you.- Dino held him by the curve of his pelvis and changed his position. Hibari let out an involuntary moan; with that angle, he seemed to sink more into him. Dino's back arched violently, and Hibari instinctively grabbed him by his hips and pulled him; he kneeled and continued to push into him, looking down. He had a perfect sight of everything, and he found himself quite surprised to find out that Dino was bleeding a little. How could he enjoy the whole thing if he was bleeding? Was it some sort of masochism?  
Then, Dino cried out a loud moan and ejaculated. Hibari was puzzled: his penis had been left untouched since he had begun.  
Dino's body relaxed, and the sight of him, calm, happy, completely satisfied, was all it took for Hibari to come. He didn't have the time to pull out, but he figured that it wasn't a problem. Dino wasn't going to risk a pregnancy for sure.  
Dino moaned and Hibari let himself fall beside him. He pushed a finger in his shoulder and Dino looked at him: -It has been wonderful.  
-Why did you let me do it?- Hibari asked. Dino smirked: -Because I wanted to. I've been waiting for a long time for this.  
-Why didn't you fuck me?  
-Mh?- Dino raised an eyebrow on him.  
-You let himself being fucked. You bled.  
-First, I like being bottom. Second, I suppose you were a virgin?- Hibari nodded, -I couldn't do it with no lube. It would have hurt like hell.- Hibari's first thought was that he was being condescending again. Then, he remembered the strains of blood and realized he wasn't ready in the slightest to suffer a thing like that, even though a part of him lowkey wanted to be fucked by Dino. He supposed he was sweet and caring, and imagined the slow rhythm, a lullaby of sweaty bodies.  
Then, something else hit. He grabbed Dino's chin and asked: -Who?  
-Who?- Dino asked, puzzled.  
-Who made love to you before me?- Dino stayed quiet for a while, then he answered: -Someone who's not doing it anymore. I'm yours, Kyoya, now and for the rest of my days.  
-Sloppy idiot.- Hibari answered. Dino giggled and kissed him gently, then fixed his trousers and pulled Hibari near so to cover his shoulders with his coat.  
-Anyway,- Hibari went on, -If you don't mean it, I'll bite you to death.- Dino laughed and hugged him.  
That damn idiot.


End file.
